


Work Computer

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Bloating, Bottom Richard, Chubby Kink, Domestic Fluff, Feederism Videos, Fluff, Jim goes snooping on his brother’s computer, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Richard Brook was REAL, Sibling Incest, Stuffing, Stuffing Videos, Weight Gain, bloating kink, chubby richard, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Work Computer

Jim had only wanted to get a piece of information he had accidentally uploaded onto Richard’s computer, but instead he had found something much more interesting.

 

He knew he should’ve clicked away, but damned if he didn’t. 

 

It was practically begging to be opened, sitting there, a simple passcode there to protect from prying eyes. But Jim knew Richard, and knew his passwords too. 

 

He had quickly bypassed that, and had opened up the tab, one video popping up on the screen. The first thing he saw was a still shot of Richard, standing upright, shirt missing, a pizza box in hand, in front of his bed. He furrowed his eyebrows, mouse hovering over the video. 

 

He glanced around, before tugging a pair of earbuds from his pocket and plugging them into the computer, tongue darting out to wet his lip.

 

He clicked the video, it loaded for a moment, before starting, and the screen was filled with the sight of Richard on the bed, his tummy exposed, a large box of pizza beside him. 

 

He grabbed a piece of pizza and brought it up to his mouth, one of his hands on his relatively flat stomach. Jim raised an eyebrow, what was this about?

 

But then the piece was gone and he was on to the second piece, a moan slipping from his mouth. Jim felt his blood rush downwards at the sound, watching as Richard ran a hand across his belly, his head thrown back against the headboard.

 

Another piece down and Richards’ belly was swollen, and Jim’s trousers tightened. 

 

“Ugnh,” Richard moaned, his pretty pink lips wet, a hand resting on his distended middle. “I’m so, so full. So full...I don’t think I can eat anymore.” He panted, breathlessly. He finished off the piece, slumping against the pillows, and ran his hand across his rounded middle, paused for a moment, and grabbed two more pieces, stacking them atop each other.

 

“I...Gotta...Finish.” He breathed, and took a bite out of the two slices, moaning loudly around his full mouth. Jim palmer himself through his trousers, his lust-blown eyes glued to the screen.

 

It was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, to be turned on by his brother in this state, but he couldn’t help it. He watched, helplessly trying to relieve himself of tension as Richard finished off the two slices, leaving only three in the box. His belly was hard, rock hard now, and crowned out at the top, and Richard was a moaning mess, writhing around, trying to ease the pain of his belly, panting incoherent words as he laid there.

 

“God, I feel so big. Look at how chubby I look right now.” He chuckled, lightly smacking his belly. Jim had to fight down the urge to groan, his body felt hot, too hot. 

 

“I just need someone to rub my belly and help me finish this.” He spoke, still rubbing at his belly, before rubbing two more slices and shoving them in his mouth, leaning back, his belly sticking up off his frame.

 

Jim shifted, his erection pressing uncomfortably against his zipper, and watched as Richard swallowed the last bites of the pieces, and let out a loud, wet burp, followed by a huffed moan and a smack to the belly. Richard rubbed at his distended stomach, which stuck out into an almost perfect sphere off his normally flat middle. Jim practically salivated as Richard attempted to button back up the trousers he had been wearing, only to be prevented by his bloated midsection.

 

“I can’t wait till I’m too fat to fit in these even when i’m empty.” Richard mumbled to himself, and Jim silently agreed, imagining Richard laying there, helpless as he tugged at the two parts of his trousers, unsuccessful at trying to bring them together. He imagined walking in, standing as he watched Richard struggle, before giving up with a exhale, a hand resting on his belly as he breathed out, coming to rest on his ample thighs, the trouser button and hole buried under his belly. He imagined himself walking over, earning a confused, nervous glance from Richard, who watched as he knelt down in from of him, placing a hand softly against Richard’s middle, and gently pushed it in. Richard took the hint and sucked in, letting Jim grab the trousers’ front, pulling the button and hole closer together, tugging until they met, and slid the button in. Richard immediately exhaled and the material tightened around his belly, the button creaking threateningly as he did so.

 

God, how hot that would be. He could feel himself tittering on the edge of orgasming, so he shut the computer, and placed it beside him, pulling out his phone.

 

_ Where are you? JM  _

 

He licked his lips, waiting for a response. Richard had left that morning for an audition, leaving Jim alone at the flat. Sebastian had been sent off on a job earlier that week and wouldn’t be home till Friday, and Severin had decided to go with him, meaning Richard and Jim would get to spend time alone together.

 

_ on my way home from the audition. i think i’m gonna stop and get something to eat. RB xx _

 

_ Get me something too, I don’t care what. JM _

 

He paused for a moment, fingers hovering over the keys on his phone.

 

_ We need to talk when you get home. JM _

 

_ okay? RB xx _

 

_ did i do something wrong? RB xx _

 

_ No no. Not at all. Just wanted to ask you something. Don’t worry. JM _

 

_ ah, alright. well i’ll see you in a bit, jimmy. RB xx _

 

_ — _

 

“Jim? I’m home!” Jim sat up from the bed when he heard Richard’s voice, a smile immediately crawling its way onto his face. He walked out the room and down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Richard was setting down bags. 

 

“They gave me the wrong order,” He explained, motioning towards all the bags of fast food on the counter, “and I just couldn’t waste it.” Jim nodded with a chuckle, and pulled himself onto the marble countertop, swinging his legs as he grabbed a plastic cup of coke, gaze fixed on Richard.

 

He briefly remembered the sight of Richard, a panting, bloated, moaning mess, and shook his head, sitting the cup down.

 

“I was on your computer,” He started up, without thinking much about his words. He smiled lazily when Richard froze, body tense as Jim continued to speak.

 

“Found a little folder, password protected but honestly Rich, you’ve used the same password since we were 5.” Richard blushed, but his whole body was shaking with anxiety. Jim almost stopped speaking to take his brother’s hand, because Richard looked as if he was about to puke, but instead continued to talk, wanting to get through it so he could help his brother.

 

“There was only one thing in the folder. Just a video. I clicked it, because I was interested,

and I found something.” He paused, eyes trailing up and down Richard. Richard ducked his head, his voice cracking as he spoke, “What did you find?”

 

“You tell me,” Jim spoke, voice low as he hopped down off the counter and walked over to Richard, tilting his chin up until the two’s eyes were locked. Richard’s cheeks were a bright red and his eyes were bubbling with unshed tears. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Richard whispered, voice watery. Jim furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Why?” Jim asked, and Richard looked up at him with teary eyes. Jim felt a pang of sadness rip through him, and he wrapped his arms around his brother, letting the other bury his face into his neck. He moved them until Richard was up against the counter, and then he picked him up and gently placed him onto it.

 

Richard sniffled, wiping his nose on his arm. Jim sighed, and leaned forwards, placing a kiss onto Richard’s lips. He pulled away moments later, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“You looked incredible, Rich. You did. Don’t apologise, I don’t want you to apologise.” He spoke, running his finger across Richard’s flush cheek to catch a stray tear.

 

“You...You mean you’re not...disgusted?” Richard asked quietly, his arms wrapped around his waist. Jim shook his head, still smiling. Richard let out a sigh of relief, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“I thought you would be...That’s why I never told you…” He mumbled, and Jim’s heart clenched in his chest. The idea of Richard thinking he was disgusted by him was something he didn’t want to fathom.

 

“I’m not. I can promise you that.” He paused for a moment, then continued, a smirk crawling its way onto his face, “In fact, I think we should put all this food to good use. After all, you said you couldn’t waste it.”

 

Richard’s blush deepened, and Jim’s smirk widened. 

  
  
  



End file.
